Once A Tutor
by Bookstar3
Summary: I was once just a tutor before my life was flipped upside down, and now I'm a princess what could go wrong?


This story is based in equestra, and does not have any ties with the tv show ( but might in later parts)

Once in a small kingdom called Hinster lived a king who had no heir to the throne and by a royal law all the eligible maidens are to come to the castle to be picked as crowned princess.

Brook's pov

I was once just a tutor to an only child who's mother was deathly sick. One morning when we were reading out of our favorite storybook the little filly looked at me and asked "do you think the magical flower from the story is real?" I gulped and looked at the filly "of course sweetie how else would they be able to described it so well?" The filly looked back at the book and though hard on what I just said, then looked back at me and smiled "Your right Brook! Maybe we would be able to get in the castle garden and find the flower, I'm sure they would understand." She smiled so brightly that I didn't want to crush her hope that that flower might not really exist. After the lesson was over I left and started wandering the streets "If that flower really does exist, then my student's mother could get better." That thought got bigger and bigger until I decided to go and look for it myself. Once I got to the castle I looked around for a way in. I sighed to myself when I realized that my only way in was to clime over the fence, as I started to climb over the fence a voice called out "What do you think your doing?" Thr voice startled me and I fell on the ground. I looked up to see a silvered coat pegasis stallion with spiky maroon hair and a full suit of armor on. He held his hoof out and helped me up "what do you think you where doing?" He asked me "I… er.. was.." I stuttered. The guard gave a grin and asked "your here for the crown princess thing right? All you have to do is go through the gate." He grabbed my hoof and dragged me inside the castle as I was trying to explain that I wasn't here for that, but he seemed not to notice. The guard dragged me down the hall when finally I broke the silence "so um.. whats you name?" The guard looked down at me and smiled "the name's Crimson Ace, but my friends call me Ace, and what your name?" He asked "my name is Brook Star, and I think you got the wrong pony, I'm just a simple tutor." I said the guard smiled as we stopped in front of a door "well its to late for that. cause here we are!" Ace said as he burst the door open, I looked inside and saw ponies in fancy gowns and I felt out of place just being in my dress that I wear for my lessons with my student. I started to back out when a earth pony stallion with a purple coat came up to me "Ace who's this?" He asked as he looked over me "this is Brook Star she's here for the crowned princess thing" Ace said. The stallion looked over me for a few more moments then smiled and said "of course she's her for the crown princess, come lets get you something to wear, oh and by the way you can call me Glies and I make sure everything is running smoothly here in the castle." We went over to a corner of a room where a dressing room was Glies handed me a dress and I quickly slipped into it. When I peeked out Glies wasn't standing at the door, I looked around and saw some french door leading to the garden, I quickly crossed the room and went outside. As soon as I'd closed the doors behind me I hear another voice "What do you think your doing out here?'' I sighed and turned around to see a blond colored unicorn stallion with he's noes turned up at me "I just came out her for some air" I said, the stallion peered at me seeming to try to read my mind when another voice came from be hide me "now now Bristle no need to upset our guest" I turned around to see Glies and I sighed of relief. "Ah Glies do you know this mare?" Bristle asked while raising his eyebrow at me "why yes she is our crowned princess" he replied calmly "I'M WHAT?!" "SHE WHAT?!" Bristle and I both shouted, Glies just smiled at the two of us and nodded.

To Be Continued In

Prologue part 2


End file.
